Various types of medical compositions have been proposed over the years to treat pain and other discomforts. Many of these compositions require actual prescriptions from medical professionals, such as doctors, and the like, that can be both expensive and time consuming to get. For example, a patient would have to meet with a medical professional to be prescribed the prescription, wait at a pharmacy to purchase the sometime expensive prescription and wait over periods of time until the effects of the prescription occur. Also, many drugs have undesirable side-effects that make them unusable for all patients.
Over the counter(OTC) medications that do not require prescriptions have become popular with the use of aspirin or Tylenol® type meds. However, again these over-the-counter medications are not useable or practical for certain types of patients. For example, aspirin is not use recommended to those patients having ulcers and the like.
In addition, most prescriptions and over the counter medications cannot treat and reduce both pain and inflammation in a single dosage within approximately two hours.
Still furthermore, according to recent pain surveys, almost 50% of the population suffers from some type of chronic or acute pain and that the OTC (over the counter) drugs they tried were only about 34% effective. See for example, ABC News/USA Today Stanford University Medical Center poll Apr. 13-19, 2005.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.